Jurassic Park: The Return
They were told it was safe... THEY WERE WRONG Jurassic Park: The Return is a fan fiction that takes place in Isla Nublar, site A. 13 years after the events of Jurassic Park, Jurassic Park has been forgotten and both Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna have been declared safe for tourism. It's been assumed that all dinosaurs have been exterminated. A hotel is being built on Isla Nublar. The tyrannosaurus rampage in San Diego has not been forgot about, most people think that it was wiped out when the military was sent in. See the First Look section for the first scene of Episode #1, which is continued after the Characters section. 15 tourists travel by boat to a tropical paridise known as Isla Nublar for a river tour, they have no idea of its past and are never told of it. Every one treats it as a happy occasion for shear enjoyment until... a mistake has caused dinosaur life to live on and after 13 years the beasts once again populate the island. 'Remake by Eds+Godzilla' Eds+Godzilla, creator of the original version of Jurassic Park: The Return ''has decided to redo his first ever JP fanfiction, he plans to make it less episodic and better in many ways. He'll likely do a remake of ''The Isla Muerte Project ''as well. He plans to name most of the characters as well. '''Update: '''Eds+Godzilla is currently typing the remake and is seven pages into it. Its content is going to have little to no scenes based on the books. Confirmed Names *Jack Sullivan *Susie Sullivan *Chris Lonninger *Paul Haven *Red Dodgson *Hazel *Maurice *Shandra *Jessica *Dave First Look Jack got up to the loud noise of his young daughter's eagerness to finally go on Tropical Tours: Isla Nublar but now all he heard was the constant "Is it ready yet?" Susie was only six. They were in Costa Rica waiting around some rather aged outdoor seats. He looked around at all of the other people waiting as well. They were all rich but some of them were more eccentric than others. There was this one guy that looked completely normal like Jack but always reading something , there was Mr. Greys, as Jack called him, who only wore white and light grey then there was sweater-in-the-110-Costa-Rican-degree-summer guy. There was a woman wearing those corny tan clothes for the trip sitting next to an African American fellow who was wearing the same kind of outfit. They were talking to a guy that looked familiar in a way, he was wearing some normalish clothes. Judging from the expressions on their faces the two talking with the man had decided that they hated him. There was a woman sitting next to a fat man with dark hair. Yep, rich people. Jack felt someone tap on his shoulder. he turned around and there was a man with short brown hair wearing an army green shirt and blue pants. "Fun aren't they?" Characters(original) *Susie: little girl, wears a tan vest and shorts. Has long blonde hair *Jack Sullivan: Susie's father, wears a green shirt and tan pants and short black hair. *Chris Lonninger: dinosaur expert, wears a tan shirt and blue pants. Has short, brown hair. *Driver: wears a blue vest that says "Tropical Tours", green shorts and a green hat. Has short, brown hair. *Man #1: the first man to be shown, has a blue Hawaii shirt and tan shorts. *Man #2: second man to be shown, wears a white shirt and grey shorts *Man #3: wears a green sweater and grey pants *Woman #1: wears a tour outfit, consisting of tan shorts and a tan shirt. *Man #4: wears a tour outfit *Boy #1: wears a blue shirt and brown pants. *Woman #2: wears a red blouse and shorts, second woman seen *Dave: fat man in a tour outfit, he has black hair. *Man #5: wears a tour outfit, cocky and aggressive *Woman #3: wears a blue shirt and a grey skirt. *Man #6: has blonde hair, wears a green shirt and tan shorts. *Woman#4: has blonde hair, wears a tour outfit. She is seven months pregnant. Episode #1 "Daddy, are we going to get to take pictures", the little girl exclaimed. "Of course, I payed good money for this tour", her father replied. The 15 people were on a tour boat traveling through one of the many waterways in Isla Nublar. A man was taking pictures of the jungle when a green chicken sized thing ran by, he was first relaxed then he noticed what had happened, he ran up to the driver."I j-u-ust saw a g-green chicken", he studdered. "You're nuts", the driver said. "Hey, a green chicken", the little girl shouted. Then suddenly a roar boomed. A man looked down at the water, vibrations. "Is this part of the tour", he shouted in fear. A massive spinosaurus bursted out of the jungle then smashed itself into the boat, knocking it over. The driver ran out,"Every man for himself!" He screamed, he was then eaten by the spinosaurus. Another roar boomed from the jungle, not of a spinosaurus but of something different. A tyrannosaurus burst through the trees. "Oh shit", a man in a green sweater said. The tyrannosaurus roared at the intruder. The spinosaurus didn't stand down, it charged upon the tyrannosaur. The behemoths began fighting. "Dinosaurs, I thought they were extinct", Jack said. "I can't believe they let them live after that rampage", a woman exclaimed, the T-rex roared in the backround. Tyrannosaurus slammed its massive jaws onto the spinosaur's arm. The spinosaurus swung the T-rex off its arm then gripped it on the neck. Before the tyrannosaur could get its neck broke, it broke free and chomped onto the spinosaur's neck and locked its jaws. The tyrannosaurus slammed his opponent onto the ground and crushed its spine. The spinosaur died, tyrannosaurus released his jaws and began eating the super predator. "This is unbelievable, how did they survive", a man said. "That thing is so dead, it is getting so ate", a boy joked. Jack scolded ,"You're joking when there's a enormous damn T-rex eating an even more enormous, what is that thing?" "Spinosaurus", Chris said ,"that 'thing' is called a spinosaurus." "Whatever we do we must not move, T-rex's sight is based on movement", Chris informed. "Who made you boss", Man #5 questioned. "Well, either don't move or get eaten", Chris said. "What's your name", Jack asked. "Chris, Chris Lonninger", Chris replied. "Nice to meet you, Chris", Jack said. The two shook hands. The crowd decided to wait it out. "I'm huuungry", Susie complained. "Shush", Chris said. "Something's watching us, we need to stay quiet also T-rex can hear", Chris continued. "Where's my husband", Woman #2 said. Next to a tree, a block away from the boat stood a man, peeing on it. Woman #2 saw him, "Dave, get your ass over here!" "Be quiet", Jack ordered. Dave didn't hear his angry wife, he was just singing, "I went down yonder on the Chatah--" There, in the bush next to him was two eyes and he noticed it, he pulled his pants up and ran. The tyrannosaurus saw Dave then roared and began chasing him. "Oh shit, freaking shit! Holy shit!" Dave dived into a bush then, right there was a gallimimus. Dave screamed and jumped out of the bush. He looked up, tyrannosaurus! "Damn", Dave exclaimed, he started running towards the boat, tyrannosaurus hot on his trail. He dived into a bush. He looked right behind himself, a dilophosaurus, it sprayed poison in his eyes, he ran out. The tyrannosaurus snapped its jaws around him. "Dave! The tyrannosaurus ate Dave", Woman #2 bawled. "Daddy, make the monster go away", Susie whined. "I can't, it's too big", Jack replied. "It's too patient", Chris pondered. "Well it couldn't have to do with the ''huge meal he killed earlier", Man #5 uttered. The dead spinosaurus lied there, still with meat on it. "Of course, he's protecting his kill", Chris uttered. "We need to distract the tyrannosaurus", Jack told everyone. The tyrannosaurus tore a chunk of arm from the spinosaurus body. "Good luck with that", Man #5 said. Soon Man #5 was out in the open. "What the hell", Man #5 said. T-rex turned around, blood on its face and looked at Man #5. "Ah, crap", Man #5 muttered, he ran towards ''the boat. He got inside it and threw Boy #1 out. Boy #1 screamed and was eaten by tyrannosaurus. Everyone screamed at the same time , then T-rex stuck its head inside the boat. "Run", Chris shouted. Everyone ran out the side of the boat, tyrannosaurus got its head out and started chasing them, Woman #3 was crushed under its foot. "Turn", Chris shouted. Everyone tried to turn, one person slipped but was not harmed. The tyrannosaurus turned around and looked for something, it smelled something. It ducked its head down three inches away from Chris's feet. An ostrich-like dinosaur ran past Chris. "Gallimimus", he said. The gallimimus caught the tyrannosaur's attention and the tyrannosaurus took off after it. Jack looked out the bushes, the two dinosaurs were long gone, "Coast is clear." The remaining tourists emerged from their hiding places. "Now, let's find a way off this God forsaken island", Jack said. In the bushes, chirping, something is interested... End of Episode #1 Character Deaths: Driver(eaten by spinosaurus), spinosaurus(killed and eaten by tyrannosaurus), Dave(eaten by tyrannosaurus), Boy #1(eaten by tyrannosaurus) Woman #3(stepped on by tyrannosaurus) Episode #2 Man #6 woke up,"Where the hell am I?" He rubbed his head, he had been unconcious from the fall he suffered during the chase the day before. He looked around, nobody was there,"Guys?" He shouted. "Where the frick is everyone", he said to himself. He got up, right there, a tyrannosaurus, eating its kill from the day earlier. He was about to exclaim when he noticed that it didn't even notice him. The rex must have come to its senses and decided to eat its larger kill. "Phew", he muttered. He remembered to stay quiet so he wasn't heard. He silently moved about. "I'm not gonna get eaten by a super predator today, no way", he said. "So, what do I have to work with, technology, wait, all I have is a camera", Man #6 pondered. He wondered into foliage, he felt something run across his foot. "What was that", he said to himself ,"whatever it is, it's gone now. He heard chirping, he screamed and a bird flew away. "Just a bird, this island's playing tricks on me. Heheheh. I hope nothing heard me scream", he said. Something in the trees was watching him, he looked up and saw a shadow, he screamed, again. The thing moved, revealing it was a small mammal. "Thank Heaven", Man #6 muttered. A dead rat lied on the ground, five compys surrounded it, then a foot stomped next to them. The compys ran off, the sky was orange as if it was almost night. "It is so damn hot. I ''hate ''these godang bugs", Man #6 complained. "C'mon, how far could a group of uncoopperative people get in one day", he went on. Our friend was sweating, tired and annoyed, not to mention since 12:34pm he has felt like something's watching him. He turned around to check, suprisingly nothing. "Dinosaur island and no dinosaurs, I must be one lucky son of a bitch, considering. I have so much time to my thoughts", he continued to himself. "I'm talking to myself", he exclaimed. Footsteps, big footsteps, loud footsteps, approaching footsteps! Roar of a carnivore he has never heard before. Bursting through the trees was a suchomimus, Man #6 was in its territory. It looked at him, the noise came from him. "Oh ''crap ''", he said, he ran then suddenly found himself in an open field. Nowhere to run! Suchomimus bursted out the trees and continued chasing him. He saw more foliage on the other side of the field, he looked at the huge carnivore then darted for the woods. The suchomimus snapped its jaws five feet away from Man #6's back. He ran even faster. Man #6 jumped over a large log, suchomimus in close pursuit. Suchomimus's foot caught in the log, causing it to fall on its stomach. "F**k you", Man #6 shouted to the suchomimus as he ran into the woods. "Now back to finding the group", Man #6 said. He looked up at the sky, it was black. "Well, I guess that I'll be going to bed now but how am I supposed to relax here", he said. He set off to find wood to build with and make a fire. "Wait, I forgot something. I need to find a campsite", he said , he remembered the open field. He checked, it looked as if the suchomimus was long gone. He moved a small log into where he decided to set up camp at. He continued on into the woods, he quickly gathered up some sticks, he turned around, a dilophosaurus. "Ohmygod", he exclaimed, he ran back to camp with his sticks and dropped them off. He thought he lost it but when he turned around, it was right there then it lifted open it's frill. He panicked and jumped then ran. "This place is a freaking nightmare", he uttered. Then: smack! right into the suchomimus. "Oh god", he shouted. That suchomimus was determined to eat Man #6. He ran out, suchomimus in close pursuit. He ran out into the open field, another suchomimus. "Holy Lord", he exclaimed. The suchomimuses roared at each other then began fighting, one thirty six feet long, the other thirty five feet long. It was very likely going to be a tie, the two were almost the same size and power, Man #6 wasn't going to find out, he ran into the woods. The following morning, Man #6 awoke to large footsteps, there he saw a massive brachiosaurus. It was beautiful. There might be hope after all. End of Episode #2 Character Deaths: none Episode #3 The day was young, three days after the return. A puddle sat between a tree and a fallen log. Into the puddle splashed a foot. No larger than nine inches long. The foot was human and it belonged to Man#3. He was in distress. Man#3 was holding his stomach as if it was in pain, a clear sign of starvation. He plopped down against the tree, trying to conserve energy. He closed his eyes, then they shot open at a sudden pain in his finger. Man#3 saw dozens of green chicken-sized dinosaurs. Jack felt the same pain that Man#3 felt, they had not eaten in days. Jack heard a scream from behind three large ferns. Chris and Jack ran towards it. They parted the ferns and saw it: Man#3 covered in compys. Chris vomited, the small dinos were eating the man. "Disgusting", Jack said. "Procompsongathus", Chris identified. "It's easier to call them compys; they must have thought this poor fellow was dead", Chris finished. "He is now", Jack sighed. Something behind them made a noise. Jack turned around and jumped. It was Woman#1, just Woman#1. "Guys, you better see this", she informed. Woman#1 led Jack and Chris to Susie, she looked like she was asleep. "She fainted earlier, that guy in the tour outfit over there tried to hide it", Woman#1 informed. Jack turned around towards Man#5. "What the ''hell", Jack said. Jack had a pain in his stomach from starvation like every one else. "She was only going to slow us down", Man#5 argued. Jack was ready to explode but Woman#1 calmed him down. It was night, Jack, Chris and Woman#1 had decided earlier to find food for Susie and the others. Every one was asleep, exept for them. Chris leaned over the clear stream and filled his salvaged water bottle. He stood up. Jack said, "Lets go." They began to move on, Chris glanced at Woman#1. "Why are we bringing her again", he asked. "She's part of the reason we're looking for food", Jack replied. "I hope we find it, we're literally starving", Woman#1 said. Fifteen minutes later, they had moved into less dense jungle. Chris looked down and saw the footprint of a large theropod. His foot was dwarfed by this footprint. A shiver went down his spine. Jack was ahead of Chris, he stopped and looked down. There was a footprint, larger than his. He could see it was a Nikes brand shoe that left the print. "Tracks", Jack said. "I know", Chris said nervously. "No, these tracks are human", Jack replied. Human footprints, Woman#1 thought. The group soon found themselves in an open field, a log sat near the center of it. "Look", Woman#1 exclaimed. At the corner of the field was what looked like a camp. "Someone's been here for sure", Chris said. The group traveled for hours, at one point Chris turned around. He thought he heard something. Nothing. "Must be losing my mind", he muttered. They moved on. Jack and Chris walked on and didn't notice Woman#1 falling behind. She saw a wire sticking out of the jungle and picked it up. She followed it to a huge fence that looked as if something bursted through it. "What the--", she uttered. She suddenly heard a playful sounding squeaking behind her. Then she heard rustling of bushes. She turned around and saw a pit bull-sized green dinosaur with two crests on its head, it looked like it had a smile on its face. Woman#1 chuckled ,"Cute." The animal squeaked again. Woman#1 turned around ,"I can't play now." It was staring at her, making those hooting-squeaking noises. Suddenly, it jumped on her, she fought back. Then it clamped its jaws on her neck. Jack and Chris followed a metal rail, passing a pond. They soon saw a building, plants had overgrown it and its paint faded. A sign said "Visitors Center". Mud ran up the stairs, someone had been there recently. They walked up the stairs into a large room, in it were the remains of dino fossils, a long black cloth with extremely faded words on it, Chris couldn't make anything out. The room was covered in dust, rust and plants. All glass was molded and/or grimed over. Jack and Chris saw a directional sign and headed into a room full of tables. The tables were faded and covered with filth, the walls looked as if they had paintings of dinosaurs, now faded and molded over. White support beams with dammaged fossil impressions were throughout. Its tile was grimy. "Sure hope I don't have dust, grime, rust or mold allergies", Chris joked. "Shut up", Jack ordered. Chris understood, he had lost a young son to cancer in his twenties. They soon found the kitchen, a room of rusted chrome counters and grimy tile. They began searching. "I can't find anything", Jack yelled. Jack looked closely at a wall and noticed and noticed a door, he opened the door to see a pantry. It was full of non-perishable canned ham. "Yes!" "Shit-- Jack, duck", Chris shouted. A dilophosaurus, like the one that got Woman#1 lunged a Jack. Jack ducked, causing it to bang against a wall. The creature got up swiftly and ran out of sight. "What was that?!" "I believe it's a dilophosaurus, ambush predator", Chris replied. "See where it went", Jack asked. "No." Black goop sprayed on Chris and the dilophosaurus lunged at him. Chris grabbed the dinosaur's arms and bottom jaw. The dilophosaurus kept squeaking, trying to gain advantage over Chris. "Jack, get the food", Chris shouted. Chris punched the dilophosaurus in the face. Jack took the emergency bag and loaded it up with a three months supply of canned ham. Jack looked over when he heard Chris scream. Blood spatterd on the wall. Jack ran out of the Visitors Center. Jack felt grief for Chris. "Hey", shouted a familiar voice. Jack saw it was Chris, he had a bruise on his face, three claw marks in his shirt and a huge gash in his arm, he was covered in blood. End of Episode #3 Character Deaths: Man#3(killed by compys), Woman#1(eaten by dilphosaurus) Episode #4 Man#6 walked outside the trees, he made a deep inhale. He was on a hill, twenty feet above a grassy clearing. A dozen herbivores grazed, two corythosaurus, seven parasaurolophus and three edmontosaurus. A brachiosaur was eating out of the tree brhind Man#6. It was peaceful. Man#6 had been folowing herds like this for protection. He felt the bag made out of leaves around his waist. He had always been a great craftsman, the bag was made to carry the canned ham he got at the Visitors Center. He heard footsteps while at the Visitors Center so he hid. He noticed while observing the herbivores a concrete fence with cables, being taken by the jungle. It seemed to continue to the trees. He thouht he heard human voices at the Visitors Center, just a trick. Suddenly the herbivores stirred and started running towards the hill. "Oh shit", he shouted. He ducked as a parasaur leaped over him. If he hadn't ducked, Man#6 would have died. An edmonto's foot stamped down eleven inches from him. The stampede ended, Man#6 looked and saw its cause. He ran. The canned ham slices were skewered and roasting over a bon fire. Man#1 was sitting next to Man#5, savoring the meal. "Do you mind not smacking in my ear", Man#5 said rudely ,"this stuff tastes like crap." "Jeez, who stuck that pole up tour ass", Man#1 replied. Man#5 was visibly annoyed. Woman#4 was sitting on a log, eating quietly. Woman#4 stood at five foot, one inch she was 21 years old and seven months pregnant though she appeared to be nine months along. She looked like she was expecting triplets. Jack was staring at the lone mother-to-be. Sitting next to him was Chris, Chris had a bandage around the gash in his arm. Chris was nurturing the still weak Susie. The campsite was full of hungerily eating people. Jack wanted to approach Woman#4, to ask her why she was alone but he didn't. Man#5 sat next to Woman#4,"Piss off." Woman#4 said automatically. "What did I do to deserve that", Man#5 asked wth a smirk. "You shoved my husband off the boat and killed that boy", she replied. "I didn't see him and I panicked", Man#5 lied. Woman#4 seemed to warm up. Is she believing his bullcrap? Chris wasn't paying attention, he was focused on his injury and Susie. "Chris", Jack said. "What?" "Asshole is talking to the pregnant woman", Jack informed. "That can't be good." The rat scurried across the muddy ground but soon felt itself lifted into the air, it crunched in the jaws of a velociraptor. Another velociraptor snapped at the one that ate the rat's neck. There were ten velociraptors, all coming from a breeding pair. One was a juvenile old enough to hunt. The rat eater hissed at her assailant. The pack leader, a male, sniffed the air then looked slowly backwards. Smoke rose from the treetops, a bon fire, a sign. The leader made a call and the pack ran towards the smoke. "He's clearly lied to her", Jack said. "Obviously, I would tell him to piss off", Chris conversed. Man#1 smiled as he was about to shove a piece of ham into his mouth. He heard something in the bushes, he took off towards Jack and Chris. "I heard something i-in th-th-the", Man#1 studdered. Woman#4 got up, arm on her belly, she walked slowly. A velociraptor jumped from behind some foliage. Woman#4 pointed at it ,"Oh my god!" Before she noticed it was coming for her, the velociraptor was on Woman#4. Her screams were cut short. "Raptors", Chris shouted. Jack picked up Susie. The group was running from three raptors in hot pursuit. The juvenile jumped on Man#5,. Before the young raptor could tear open the man, he snapped its neck. The Juvenile fell over dead. The two others looked back, Man#5 was gone. They smelled the carcass and got Man#5's scent. The group ran into a clearing and a circle of velociraptors. "They are all around us, no means of escape", Chris uttered. Susie cried into her father's shoulder. Suddenly, the leader ran and the others followed. Swiftly, Man#2 said ,"What on earth?" Chris was frozen, his expression horrified. At the near end of the clearing stood a massive black and grey tyrannosaurus rex. It--he was fifty-two feet long, a record breaking size. Man#6 ran up to the group, scared out of his mind,"It's Allmighty Dollar!!!" The tyrannosaurus roared and charged the group. Before they could run, Man#2 was swallowed whole. They ran into the woods, Allmighty Dollar toppled a tree then ran after them. Every time he hit a tree, it broke. Man#5 figured the raptors were gone so he left his hiding space. Jack remembered the Visitors Center. Jack shouted,"We've got to turn!" "What?!" "Trust me", Jack ordered. Jack turned, everyone followed suit. Allmighty Dollar tried to follow but the path was too narrow, he got suck in the trees and roared. After gaining ground, the running stopped. Jack told Chris his idea. "We're going back to the Visitors Center", Chris said, suprised. "There might be a means of communication there", Jack informed. Chris pointed to the direction of the Visitors Center ,"We know where shelter is!" The remaining tourists headed in the direction of the Visitors Center. 12:13pm, five days after the return. Two trees lied snapped on the ground. Foliage was trampled ahead of them, in the mud was something very horrifying. The footprint of a tyrannosaurus... a very big one. End of Episode #4. Character Deaths: Woman#4(eaten by velociraptors), Man#2(eaten by Allmighty Dollar) Episode #5 Isla Nublar, five days after the return... Eight people remain, they have been walking for hours. Chris walked up to Jack ,"Are you sure we should be going to the Visitors Center?" "I'm not too sure, either", Jack replied. Man#5 was right next to them but wasn't listening in, he was watching for velociraptors. Man#5, despite being nervous had not given up his ways. Man#6 looked around, at first he had been relieved to have found the group. It was obvious now that they too were on edge. Man#4 walked up to him," 'Almighty Dollar', what's next 'Mr Crowley' or 'Bark'." Man#6 looked at him,"We're on an island filled with man-eating dinosaurs. And you're picking on me. Grow up." Man#4 wasn't expecting that reaction; being a jerk wouldn't help here. Woman#2 glared at Man#4, a glare that said what Man#6 just said. Only four days ago, she was excited to take pictures of a jungle, now this. Mud was all over their feet and clothes, it was daytime. Jack looked around, he saw a fallen log,"Not much farther." He announced. Man#5 said sarcasticly ,"Yippee. "Why do you have to be such a jerk", Man#1 said to Man#5. They were now ahead of the group. Man#5 stepped on a log. To his suprise, the log rose up and he fell off. The log changed color, it was now red. It wasn't a log at all, ten feet in the air was a squarish-shaped head. Its eyes were yellow and above them were horns. Its body was similar to that of a T-rex, its back had spikes on it. The animal was twenty feet long and its mouth filled with sharp teeth. The theropod snapped its jaws at Man#5 whom dodged it and began running. Chris stared in amazemen, another carnivore ,"Carnotaurus, run!" Man#5 got into the group, everyone ran. Carnotaurus right behind them. "Carnotaurus sastrei, a small theropod", Chris informed. Woman#2 was bitten on the legs and screamed,"No, no!" She continued screaming as her fingers ran through the mud and she was lifted into the air. The carnotaur's jaws snapped around her body twice and she was swallowed. The carnotaurus roared then a second one rose from the ground and turned from brown to red. It charged at the humans. The carnotaurus almost ate Man#6 but he got out of the way in the nick of time. It was Man#4, he saved him. The humans ran, carnotaurus pair in hot pursuit. The group ran and jumped over a log. One of the carnotaurs tripped over the log and came crashing down. The other one stared at its fallen partner. The humans escaped. Jack vomited. "That was one hell of a run", he said. Chris was seven feet away, catching his breath. Susie was now full strength. Jack looked at his six-year old, he looked over to Chris and said ,"Chris, I need to talk with you." The two went behind a tall fern and sat against a tree. Jack started,"Over the past few days, Chris, we've become friends. "Jack, what's--" "I know I can trust you", Jack interrupted. "What are you saying", Chris asked. "If anything happens to me, I want you to take care of Susie", Jack said. A voice yelled,"What?!" Jack and Chris looked over. Man#5 came out from behind the tree. He heard everything. Jack pulled out a peice of paper and a pencil. He wrote something on it then gave Chris the pencil and paper, the paper had writing on it and Jack's signature. Chris signed it and Man#5 signed it as a witness. "Oh my god", Jack said. "What", Man#5 asked. "The fence", Chris exclaimed. The group soon found themselves in the Visitors Center. The humans looked around it. "What a dump", Man#4 joked. Man#5 began browzing. Susie walked into the dining area. Jack and Chris headed in a direction they never gone to. "What's this", Chris said. Jack and Chris entered a room full of chairs and a screen at the end. It looked like a movie theater. Curious, Jack and Chris sat down, bars pressed against their chests. The screen skipped, colors flashed and they saw a presentation that made them lift the bars off their chest. "Is this for real", Jack asked. "It is... the origins of the dinosaurs on this island", Chris said as a compy scurried across the screen. They must tell ''the others. Man#5 was in a room full of computers, the walls covered in filth and the glass grimy. He sat down in front of one of the computers, the chair creaked. He tried to turn on the computer. It worked! The people here must have left in a hurry or they were eaten, Man#5 didn't know. Most of the screen was black, exept for the grey bar with black lettering: "are you a new user?" Man#1, Man#6 and Man#4 walked in and frowned. A noise came from the roof, Man#5 looked up, they smelled a horrible odor. To be continued... End of Episode #5 Character Death: Woman#2(eaten by carnotaurus) Episode #6 Four humans... Man#5, Man#1, Man#4 and Man#6 were in the Vistors Center computer room. They were all looking up at the roof, they could hear the sound of something moving and could smell a horrible odor, like a dead animal. Everyone held their breath. Man#5 seemed especially nervous. His heart was pounding. Velociraptors? Please do ''not be velociraptors! Man#5 could hear his heart pounding. Man#6 didn't know what to think, he was afraid of dinosaurs but these footsteps seemed small. Man#1 just stood there with his breath held, ignoring the burning of his lungs. The animal, no, animals made a noise: chirping. Compys. Just compys. Everyone relaxed, Man#1 resumed breathing. Man#5 clicked "yes" to "are you a new user?", another grey bar appeared, this time it said "would you like a username and password?" Man#5 clicked "yes". "Your username is VV1/17, your password is is DJPN, please note this", the next bar said. Man#5 used a nearby pen and sheet of paper to write this down. He clicked "done". "Login" appeared, Man#5 typed "VV1/17" and "DJPN". A logo apppeared then lettering appeared "welcome to Jurassic Park". "Jurassic Park", Man#5 said. A bunch of bars appeared "where would you like to go?" Man#5 clicked on "Park Map". A cartoony island appeared on-screen with red circles that had dino-skeletons in them on it. Above the island was the same red and black Jurassic Park logo, there was a line that said "main tour" running through it. Black dots were in certain points on the map, the legend stated "future attractions". "Suchomimus Swamp", "Spinosaurus", "Carnotaurus Colors", "Triceratops Trot", "Edmontosaurus Peak" and several more. An amusement park?! What idiot came up with this? "That old guy", Man#5 answered his own question. Suddenly, Man#1 heard a noise. He nearly crapped himself, then he realized it was Jack, Chris and Susie. "Phew", he said. "What's he doing", Jack asked, he pointed to Man#5. "He's been on there for five minutes", Man#6 said. "They genetically engineered dinosaurs--" "And made a damn theme park", Man#5 interrupted. "This entire island was once a amusement park, then things came crashing down", Man#5 finished. "What's worse is that Costa Rica and the world lied to us. They said Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar were bombed", Chris said. "They said it was safe, they were wrong", Man#1 added. Suddenly, the roof started banging then the shrieks and snarls of velociraptors. "Oh f**k", Man#5 screamed. In the blink of an eye, Man#5 was outside the door barricading the raptors and the others inside. He turned around and Susie was right there, a raptor broke through the roof and landed behind Susie. Man#5 shoved Susie, the raptor lunged at him. He ducked, causing the velociraptor to crash Man#5 found himself running. Slam! Slam! Slam! ''Jack was slamming himself against the door. ''Slam!!! ''The door flew open and the group ran out. Two velociraptors landed in front of them. Bravely, Jack ran to attract their attention. Jack ran outside and climbed a tree. He stood on a high sturdy branch, he looked down and saw a trio of vicious, ravenous, hissing velociraptors. On the other side of the same branch was Man#5. The velociraptors had two prey items pinned down. It was a stand off! Chris grabbed Susie's arm and ran, they hid in a bush. They had a good view of Jack, Man#5 and the raptors. Man#6, Man#4 and Man#4 hid behind a large fern. One velociraptor jumped and snapped its jaws shut. It didn't get anyone. Another one tried. Failed. One jumped higher, not high enough. One jumped even higher. The raptors jumped, everytime getting closer. Jack felt the branch shake, ''oh crap. Something crashed against Jack's back, like a push. Jack fell off the branch, he landed near the velociraptors. They jumped onto him. Susie and Chris heard Jack's final scream and the crack that silenced him forever. Then there were six. Man#5 ran off. Susie screamed ,"Daddy!" Then she bawled. Man#5 kept running until a fist slammed into his face. Man#5 fell to the ground and held his face. "Awww", he moaned. Man#6 popped his knuckles ,"You dick!" Chris and Susie ran out of the woods. "Where's the other guy", Man#1 asked. "He didn't make it", Chris replied. There was visible grief on Chris's face. Susie was crying, it was obviously true. Man#1 had a feeling that it had something to do with Man#5. Just as all of Hell was going to break loose on Man#5, he yelled ,"I know a way off the island!" Everyone was stunned. "When I was on the computer, I found out there was a boat. I can lead you there", Man#5 informed. "How can we trust you", Man#6 asked. "I want to get of the island too", Man#5 replied. Chris noticed Jack's bag around Man#5's shoulder, he must have taken it. They were forced to trust this murderer. 4:38pm, five days after the return. A carcass lied on the ground, eating it were two carnotaurs. The carnotaurs seemed merry they had found this large meal. Vibrations. The carnotauruses looked up, alert with eyes large. They heard footsteps then a huge tyrannosaurus roar. The carnotaurs ran as a huge foot pressed into the mud. End of Episode #6 Character Death: Jack Sullivan(pushed out of tree by Man#5 into velociraptors) Episode #7 Six humans walking through Isla Nublar, six days after the return. They were now thirty miles away from the Visitors Center; no turning back. Chris stopped, his legs burning. He felt extremely exausted, it was 12:31am and they had been walking with no breaks for ten hours. Man#5 turned aroud,"What are you doing, another fifteen hours and we'll be able to get off this hellhole. Everyone stopped, fifteen hours? Man#6 spoke up ,"We need food and rest." "Fine, you've got an hour", Man#5 replied. Thirty-seven minutes later, Chris awoke to the sound of giggling. He saw a bony frill. "Triceratops! Baby ''triceratops!" Susie was rubbing and petting a baby triceratops, giggling when it reacted. For the past few hours, only herbivores had been seen, Susie was treating one like a pet. The baby's mother was nowhere in sight. "Susie, what are you doing with that triceratops", Chris said. "His name is Frank", Susie replied. Man#6 woke up,"Who's-- oh my god!" "This is not good", Man#6 said. "What if Momma sees this", Chris added. Susie had no clue what they were talking about, she was feeding "Frank". "Frank" snorted with glee. Man#1 woke up, he saw the baby triceratops. "Who found that, it's kinda cute", He uttered. "It's a baby triceratops and Susie found it", Chris told him. "If the mother finds this--" Chris was interrupted by Man#1 ,"So what, she's a herbivore." "An angry herbivore twice the size of an elephant", Man#6 said. "We have to get rid of it", said Chris. "What about Susie", Man#1 asked. Man#5 said in his sleep ,"Shut the hell up." "We can distract her." Man#5 moaned from all the noise, he was starting to wake up. "We don't know how Dodgson will react", Chris informed. "Dodgson, is that ''his ''name", Man#6 asked, Man#1 was asking the same thing. Man#4 got up and nearly jumped out of his skin with dino-prejudice. "Relax, it's a baby herbivore", Man#1 said. "Phew." Chris replied to Man#6's question, he said ,"Dodgson is his last name, I couldn't tell what his first name is." Man#5's eyes opened then closed. "Deep sleeper." "Damn", Man#5 said, he opened his eyes. Man#5 stood up and pcked up the supply bag. He immediately saw "Frank" and Susie together and started shouting. "Dodgson, that is not a good idea", Chris shouted at him. Man#5 knocked Susie over and kicked the baby triceratops. "Get out of here, you stupid, ''stupid--" "Frank" began making a yelping noise. "Dammit, you idiot", Chris shouted ,"That's a defence cry!" "Oh holy crap", Man#1 replied. Man#5 continued shouting at the baby and kicking it. The young trike didn't move, it just kept yelping. In the woods, two triceratops slept. One twenty-five feet long and the other twenty-nine feet long They heard the cries of their young. The twenty-five foot one opened its eyes, it awoke. Sounds of trees splintering echoed from the woods. "Why won't you move ''or ''shut up", Man#5 shouted. Suddenly "Frank" ran off. Man#5 directed his attention to Susie whom was crying near by, a noise came from the woods. A triceratops charged at Man#5. Man#5 jumped out of the way of the triceratops. it missed Susie by one inch. The trike smashed into a tree. It turned around and charged Chris. Chris barely got out of the way. Suddenly, a roar; it sounded like a highish pitched growl. Standing twenty yards away was a thirty-five foot long theropod. It looked like a small spinosaurus with a less elevated sail. It was rock grey with pinkish-red stripes. It roared again. Man#6's heart was pounding, it was the suchomimus that tried to eat him. "Suchomimus", Chris muttered. It charged the humans, the triceratops turned its attention to the suchomimus. The suchomimus was rammed, it sprawled a little then nealed on its hands. The triceratops rammed the carnivore again. The suchomimus bit onto the trike's neck and gripped around it. The trike swung around, making it impossible for it to get its neck snapped. The suchomimus lost its grip and was rammed in the chest, triceratops horns piercing its vital organs. The suchomimus was gored, it fell over dead. By this time, the humans were long gone. End of Episode #7 Character Death: Episode#2-Suchomimus(killed by triceratops) Episode #8 Allmighty Dollar marched through the jungle, for every day he followed his prey he gained ground. He has gotten ever so close to their scent. An edmontosaurus ran quickly away from him. He paid it no mind, if he had it would have been dead. The sound of a river grew louder for every footstep. His great weight making a footprint every time. They look almost like that of an ostrich though much, much bigger. Fifty-two feet of tyrannosaurus rex. The end is nigh. Susie walked next to Chris, Chris was behind Man#5. Chris was frowning, despite having lost her father, Susie didn't know why. Little Sue Sullivan was too upset, over "Frank" and her father. Chris didn't look sad or depressed, just some variation of anger. "That guy's a regular dad, isn't he", Man#6 said. "She completely trusts him", Man#1 added. "Maybe 'cause he's her father's friend", Man#6 conversed. "Or maybe she's just naive", Man#4 said. "You really think thats she is stupid", Man#6 asked. "Think of it: that guy only knew that girl's father for two or three days", Man#1 supported. "I've seen that this guy has some care for her", Man#6 argued. "How can it be genuine!?" Man#1 shouted. Chris turned around, he was now facing them. "Don't yell, last time I done that, I had Croco-dino Dundee-saurus up my ass", Man#6 rose his voice. Chris budded in," You think I'm some sort of sicko!" Man#1 immediately regretted his words. "I respect the dead, dickhead", Chris added. Man#5 was ahead of the "bickering idiots". "Great, we're behind. Dodgson doesn't wait", Chris said. Silence, the bugs weren't buzzing, the birds and compys not chirping, not even a monkey. The air was still and hot, it was eerie. Water, the sound of rushing water! The boat was near! Every one ran in the direction of the sound. They soon found water, the boat wasn't there. They walked for twenty hours for nothing? "The boats are upstream", Man#5 said. They ran upstream, very clearly there were three boats tethered to wooded stumps, rocking on the waves. A celebration was at hand, everybody found a resting place and slept. Exept Man#5 Once everybody was asleep, Man#5 made a break for the boats. He hopped into the last boat to the right, got to the stirring wheel and rode off. He bumped into another boat, causing a jolt. He paid no mind to it and just rode away. The other boat sank. The water seemed to be rising. That's odd, Man#5 thought. He looked down, water was filling the boat. "Oh my god", he exclaimed ,"The boat is sinking!" He jumped out the boat and paddled to shore. He climbed a tree and situated himself on a branch twenty-five feet up. Susie peacefully slept five feet away from Chris, vibrations shook the ground. Water fell onto Susie's eye, she woke up. Susie screamed extremely loud, waking Chris and Man#4. Chris jumped and that was enough. Man#4 could only scream before the jaws of a tyrannosaurus closed down on him and ended his life. Allmighty Dollar roared, causing Man#6 to wake. The Allmighty Dollar charged the humans. Chris, not thinking climbed a nearby tree. Quickfooted Susie ran towards the boat. Allmighty Dollar saw movement in a tree, he began staring for any sign of prey. In the tree, Chris sat petrified. Then he noticed Man#5. Man#5 tried not to shiver, he looked over and saw Chris approaching him. "What the hell are you doing", Man#5 exclaimed. "An eye for an eye", Chris said. Man#5 felt a kick against his head. He fell, Allmighty Dollar's jaws snapped shut. When Man#5 landed, he tried to kick into some nearby foliage. He didn't move. He looked down to see his legs: he didn't have any legs! They had been bitten off at the knee! Allmighty Dollar's head came down and his jaws shut around Man#5. Chris was allready on the ground running. Allmighty Dollar chased him, Man#6 jumped out holding something and diverting the tyrannosaur's attention. Chris was knocked over, Allmighty Dollar's foot came down over him. CRACK! ''The foot came down onto Chris's left leg, breaking it. Chris howled in pain. Man#6, still gripping the item lost his breath, he faced the T-rex and lifted the item in the air. An egg. Man#6 sat the egg on the ground, Allmighty Dollar seemed to stare at it, relieved. Then he bit down on Man#6, shook him around violently and swallowed him whole. Man#1 grabbed Chris by the shirt and began dragging him towards the boat. Allmighty Dollar ran towards them, he was still hungry and these egg-thives were very interesting. Chris was thrown into the back seat of the boat, Man#1 jumped in. The boat drove away. Allmighty Dollar stopped at the side of the river and roared. The remaining humans were in the boat now two miles from Isla Nublar. Man#1, Chris Lonninger and Susie Sullivan. Chris looked back at the island, he couldn't help but smile. ''Please add a photo of a small roofed boat departing into the sunset that fillls up to the line where Susie's name is above, before "The End". The End Time marches on... Two years after the return, something's up. Chris Lonninger probes The Isla Muerte Project. Category:FanFiction Category:Alternate Fanons Category:Go to island and get eaten